


[fanmix] sunlight | sand glass

by Alias (anafabula)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (If you want), Audio Format: Streaming, Banned Together Bingo 2020, Canon-Compliant, Character Study, Fanmix, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Hope, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Minor Violence, Mixtape, Mostly Vibes, Open to Interpretation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, The Force, bit of sadness but it gets better near the end, insofar as a fanmix can be canon-compliant, intended to follow her arc in the new trilogy centered on TLJ, specifically religious/theistic concept of the Force, those are the vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anafabula/pseuds/Alias
Summary: Rey reaches out, gets a hold of herself. Repeats.
Relationships: Shades of Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, The Force & Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	[fanmix] sunlight | sand glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is the _second_ time I've ever published a fanmix on ao3, so the "if you have any thoughts on how I did so" open ask still applies. 
> 
> No additional warnings for the music this time, _but_ the Spotify version is missing **"Lifdoff"** \- it's the penultimate song, between Not Alone and A Beginning Song. You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NvMi8GJKUM).
> 
> Fills "`Self-Made Humans`".

**sunlight | sand glass, _a Rey character study mix_**

[listen on spotify.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5dXipxMOUrMUrEUQiMinLS)

**1\. No One Knows Who I Am - _from Jekyll & Hyde_**

Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
If no one knows who I am?

**2\. How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful - Florence + The Machine**

And meanwhile, a man was falling from space  
As he hit the earth, I left this place  
And let the atmosphere surround me  
The satellite beside me

What are we gonna do?  
We've opened the door, now it's all coming through

Tell me you see it too!  
We opened our eyes and it's changing the view

**3\. Abraham's Daughter - Arcade Fire**

Then the angel asked her what her name was  
She said, _I have none_

Then he asked, _How can this be?_

_My father never gave me one._

**4\. From A Balance Beam - Bright Eyes**

So a day is gonna come, don't know when but it will come  
And we'll find another way out of here

And I'll throw away my wrinkled map  
And my chart of stars and compass cracked

**5\. A Nervous Tic Motion - Andrew Bird**

Though the words we speak are banal  
Not one of them's a lie  
Not one of them's a lie

You're what happens when two substances collide  
And by all accounts you really should have died

**6\. High Hawk Season - The Mountain Goats**

Rise if you're sleeping; stay awake  
We are young supernovas, and  
The heat's about to break

Who will rise and who will sink?  
Who's going to stand their ground  
And who's going to blink?

**7\. Happy - MARINA**

But I believe in divinity:  
I found what I was looking for in myself  
Found a life worth living for someone else

Never thought that I could be  
I could be happy, happy

I believe in possibility  
I believe someone's watching over me  
And finally, I have found a way to be

**8\. Don't Carry It All - The Decemberists**

So raise a glass to turnings of the season  
Watch it as it arcs toward the sun  
And you must bear your neighbor's burden, within reason  
And your labors will be borne when all is done

And nobody, nobody knows

Let the yoke fall from our shoulders  
Don't carry it all, don't carry it all

**9** **. Not Alone - The Indelicates**

And the dark, the dark is calling  
And the well, the well is deep  
And the walls, the walls are jagged  
And the angle is too steep

And I have no ladder, and I have no rope  
I can't see where the sun is rising  
I can offer no hope

But I see you  
Yeah, I see you

Yes, I see you  
And you're not alone

**10\. Lifdoff - _from Homestuck_**

_([instrumental](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NvMi8GJKUM))_

**11\. A Beginning Song - The Decemberists**

If I am waiting, should I be waiting?  
If I am wanting, should I be wanting?  
If I am hopeful, should I be hopeful?

When all around me, all around me  
Is the sunlight, is the shadows  
Is the quiet; is the word  
Is the beating heart...

**Author's Note:**

> My main problem with figuring out when it's worth publishing mixes is that there are specific character arcs or beats that will make me fall in love with a person or plot and wanting to represent them means I feel like my mixing looks repetitive - Rey's an outlier, in more ways than one, which is part of why I'm content publishing this with minimal self-interrogation - but gosh I sure do love being able to straightforwardly think in music.


End file.
